The present invention relates to a lens-fitted photographic film package, and more particularly to a photographic film package which has a photographic film, a taking lens, a film transporting means, an exposure means and their associated elements incorporated in a light-tight film case as an integral whole.
A lens-fitted photographic film package can provide many chances to enjoy oneself by easily taking pictures even without a camera. This lens-fitted photographic film package comprises a light-tight film case with a taking lens fitted thereto, a simple exposure mechanism which includes a film transporting mechanism and a shutter mechanism with their associated elements incorporated in the film case, and a 110-size cartridge film or a 35 mm full size film previously contained in the light-tight film case, which can be sold wherever photographic film is sold. The lens-fitted photographic film package, after the exposure of all frames of a roll of film, is forwarded to a photo shop or photo laboratory without removing the film. There, the exposed film is removed by breaking open the lens-fitted photographic film package and is developed to make prints therefrom while the empty lens-fitted photographic film package is scrapped. The prints together with the developed film are returned to the customer. The lens-fitted single-use photographic film package makes it easy to take pictures because of no need for film loading and unloading.
For economy, the film case that incorporates a roll of film and the necessary elements all in one is made of plastic materials and configured as simply as possible. The lens-fitted photographic film package is generally divided into three sections, a main body section which is formed with a film patrone-receiving chamber and a film take-up chamber and has mounted thereon a taking lens and a shutter charging mechanism and a film transporting mechanism; a front cover section attached to the main body section to help support the taking lens and to cover various elements attached to or mounted on the main body section, and a back cover section attached to the back side of the main body section to cover light-tightly the patrone-receiving and film take-up chambers. The lens-fitted photographic film package as sold is enclosed in a thin cardboard or plastic external case with an ornamental pattern printed thereon.
A commercial requirement of such a lens-fitted photographic film package is that it be thin and compact. For example, it is preferably pocket size so that it can be easily carried in a pocket or purse.
A recent tendency is to incorporate electronic flash units in such lens-fitted photographic film packages. Incorporating an electronic flash unit can greatly increase the usage of such lens-fitted photographic film packages.
In manufacturing such lens-fitted photographic film packages with electronic flash units incorporated therein, it is necessary to perform a test discharge of the electronic flash unit in advance of loading a roll of film in the lens-fitted photographic film package. Because the electronic flash unit is charged again after the test discharge, the condenser can be accidentally discharged and expose the film during loading of a roll of film in the lens-fitted photographic film package, particularly if the package is of the type in which the unexposed film is not in a film patrone when assembly is completed. Therefore, it is necessary to maintain the condenser of the electronic flash unit discharged during assembly.